<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Down by JellyFicsnFucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094088">Falling Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks'>JellyFicsnFucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&lt;- its a bit of both., Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Come Sharing, Dry Sex, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, One-Sided Attraction, Spitroasting, cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketchup (Undertale Sans) is falling down. </p><p>Papyrus had stayed close to his bedside, hoping for him to wake, whispering a mix of sweet words and desperate pleas for Sans not to leave him. Eventually, after what felt like hours of sobbing, he picked up the phone.<br/>" Sans is ill." He spoke into the receiver. "You should come visit him... before he dusts."</p><p>So the Fell brothers come to say their goodbyes... but their final regrets reveal something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Relationship : Spicy Kustard, Relationship: (Underfell Sans x Undertale Sans x Underfell Papyrus), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Suggested: Edgepuff (Undertale Papyrus x Underfell Papyrus), Suggested: Fellcest (Underfell bros Incest)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi">Ravvi </a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny"> Lyco</a> gave me the confidence to post and helped read this fic ♥ Thank you! please send them your thanks too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans was dangerously close to falling down.</p><p>Papyrus had stayed close to his bedside, hoping for him to wake, whispering a mix of sweet words and desperate pleas for Sans not to leave him. Eventually, after what felt like hours of sobbing, he picked up the phone.</p><p>" Sans is ill." He spoke into the receiver. His words were slow. His breath was short. On the other end of the phone there were sniffles."... He's falling down. You should <em> (hic)- </em> come and say something before he… Before...Before he.." There's a click, and the line goes dead as Paps sits on the floor and starts to cry again.</p><p>On the other end, Red puts down the phone and looks over at Boss. He’d been half turned to the phone call, listening without trying to seem too interested. It was rare to get calls so it would either have to be the royal guard or his alternates. He raises a bone brow to prompt his brother. “Well?" He prompts him. "Who was it?"</p><p>"... Cinnamon." Red swallowed a lump in his throat. "Ketch is falling down."</p><p>Boss jumped to his feet, knocking his knee into the coffee table. "whaaaouch~!!! What happened to him? Who did he fight with!?" He promptly leaned over the sofa side to try to pretend he didn't just knock his kneecap into oblivion.</p><p>"No one. He just… Got sick." Red looked down at the floor, it suddenly dawned on him how fragile a 1 hit monster could be. His best friend was going to dust. It just didn't seem real. There were so many things he needed to say. So many conversations left unfinished... "Cinnamon sounded really bad." His words tremble in his throat. "B-boss can we-"</p><p>"Skip our duties and visit him? Is that what you were going to say mutt?" Boss scowled, still pissed at the table. "How dare you ask me such a stupid question. Of course we can." He sneered. "Grab your coat. I'm not waiting for you, trash."</p><p>Red perked up and smiled a toothy grin. Excited that Boss was actually siding with him. His brother had been a little more friendly since meeting with Ketchup and the others after all.</p><p>It didn't take long for them to slide on their boots and sneakers and head down to the machine below the house. The unit was in pristine shape now that they'd been tinkering with it together. Normally they travel to Classic’s world on weekends… But neither complained as they jumped in the pod and teleported over.</p><p>Papyrus left the door open for them, too trusting for this calm world. His face was a hue of the softest pink and orange mix, like a sunset full of snot and tears.</p><p>His voice was weak as he greeted the Fell bros. Boss patted his shoulder, trying to be as friendly and comforting as he was able to manage, but even the slight touch was too much to extend. He felt awkward about the touch, pulling his hand toward himself again. Papyrus was about to lose a brother, there were no words of comfort to share. This wasn’t like the skeleton had dropped a glass of milk… replacing family was far more difficult than just going to the store.</p><p>Red gives him a look, as if thinking the same thing. When Papyrus is out of earshot, he asks him a question. “...Boss. Would you be like that if I fell down too? “</p><p>“ Nonsense.” Boss puffs out his chest. “ I wouldn’t let you fall down…”</p><p>“Thanks bos-”</p><p>“No, I’d put you out of your misery first! Mercy kill. No brother of mine is going to suffer for this long. It's a wonder why he hasn’t just ended-”</p><p>“Shh!” Red jerks in place.</p><p>Papyrus returns and offers them a drink, holding out two plastic cups. A quick glance at the kitchen explained the situation. Chipped ceramic pieces littered the floor in the kitchen… punny mugs and slippery plates that Pap has either smashed in his anger or accidentally dropped in his shock. It's clear that Pap has already gone through his grief alone. Now he’s mostly sober and quiet and docile … not the energetic usual.</p><p>“He’s upstairs on the left.” Papyrus whispers. “I … have to get some air.”</p><p>He walks out.</p><p>Red sucks in a breath, looking at Pap as he leaves. Then he looks to boss. Was the situation really that dramatic? …Death happened all the time in their underground. ...Losing a friend was… hurtful. But?</p><p>Red and Boss sucked in a breath. They just weren't this sentimental. … It was still a new experience. But. Since Ketchup was their friend, they decided they would both brace the stairs together and push open the bedroom door.</p><p>Sans is in bed, surrounded by dozens of flowers from neighbors who have already said their goodbyes and well wishes.</p><p>He’s beautiful. Like a porcelain doll. He hasn’t been moved. He’s still in his pajamas.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He looks as though he were asleep. Not at all in the midst of falling down. Yet there were traces of dust just barely scattered on the sheets… little scatters of his body decaying… though his lone white heart sits above his chest. Feebly glowing with the last remnants of light it will ever make.</p><p>When a monster fell down, it took weeks for them to dust. Family members would be able to say their goodbyes. And after… the dust would be collected… and sprinkled on the things the monster loved most. Probably Papyrus.</p><p>Red comes by his side. “He looks… peaceful.” He clears his throat, turning his nose up at all the flowers in the room- suffocating the place with an overly sweet scent. He’d open a window… but Sans was so fragile he might blow away. He even held his breath when he got close. Unsure of what to do.</p><p>When monsters fell down in underfell… it was the elderly, those who were lucky enough not to die from exp hunting… just… natural death. Boss and him talked about it lots. What they would do if they died. Never did they imagine it would be so… tranquil.</p><p>Red dares to sit on the edge of the bed. And when Sans doesn't stir he scoots a little closer so Boss can sit too. “Spooky huh?” Red huffs a breath.</p><p>“... unsettlingly so.” Boss agrees. “Classic was my favorite of all the Sans.”</p><p>“All the sans?”</p><p>“Yes. At the top.”</p><p>“Well where the heck am I?”</p><p>“Below Berry.”</p><p>“Im your least favorite?! I’m your brother!”</p><p>“Shush. It's disrespectful.”</p><p>Boss leans in a bit close to Ketchup as well. He runs a check over the meager soul. 0/1. Not even decimals remained. So this was how a monster died? It looked… painfully boring. Depressing. Dying in battle seems like a more fun way to go. But this world was better because it was calmer. The least he could do was try to be respectful to the fallen.</p><p>He opens his mouth with a sigh and begins talking outloud to the guy. “Classic. You were… adequate. Yes. You’re fighting was superior in every way. Not to me. But… good enough. I’ll miss our spats. You can rest assured… Cinnamon won't be alone. Blueberry and that insufferable ash tray will probably take him in. It’s nicer on their side anyway.. He’ll make lots of friends.”</p><p>“Jeez - boss. You make it sound so depressing.”</p><p>“Don’t you want his worries to be put to rest??”</p><p>“... it's not like it's the first time he’s died… I'm sure Ketchup is okay just knowing there won't be another reset. Not like anything can hurt him anymore.”</p><p>“Don't you have anything nice to say?”</p><p>Red stared at the ground. He’d been nervous to stare up at Ketchup's face. His eyes are closed so that his skull looked smooth. He looked like that dumb princess movie Berry made him watch. What was it? He couldn't remember the name… but Red felt the urge to kiss him. Maybe if he did Ketchup might wake up. Heh. Damn. Even without the movie as a reminder, Red still wanted to kiss him. Shit there was a lot between them they never got to do. He never even confessed to the guy… And now… Ketch was…</p><p>Red felt a lump in his throat.</p><p>He eased for Ketchup's hand, stopping himself, afraid of breaking him like a glass figurine. But after a moment he gained the courage to reach again and grab the hand. It's his last chance anyway. Ketchup felt surprisingly sturdy. Sandy around the outside but… solid. When their fingers intertwined around each other.. Lifeless and drooping. He had to pause to breath.</p><p>Fuck. This was real … Ketchup was gone.</p><p>“I… liked you a lot.” Red tells the skeleton. “Still like you.” He hesitates. “...I... “ He squeezes the hand before putting it down. “I can’t do this sentimental crap.” Red groans, cutting the mood with his harsh whines. He looks at Boss to ask him about the culture. “What's the point of saying any of this? Not like he can hear me! I’m not playing this pity fucking game. This is all about last regrets and shit right? It's about the living saying goodbye… or whatever. Having nothing left to regret. … so I’ma fuck him!”</p><p>“...what?” Boss twisted his neck so fast the clack echoed in the room. Not answering him, Red was already climbing up on the bed. Boss did a double take and ran to the bedside, stopping his brother “What the heck do you think you’re doing!?!”</p><p>“Im gonna fuck him.” Red says innocently. " I don't wanna have any regrets, and he might not be solid enough in a couple more days… so..."</p><p>Boss pinches the brow between his eyes. His stupid horny ass brother was so bad at thinking things through. He tried to speak slow and break it down so even an idiot like him could understand. “... And what are you going to do when Cinnamon comes back? And he finds out you dusted the last of his brother, because you got too frisky? ... and there's your jizz on his bed ashes?!.</p><p>“It's a happy death.”</p><p>“Happy for who you freak?</p><p>“Shut up just watch the door.” Red takes off his belt and reaches for Ketchup’s shorts. He’s nervous at first… worried the other might dust. So he takes it slow. Shimmying the shorts down the unconscious monster’s frame.</p><p>When he sees the pale of bone around Sans's iliac crest he can only gaze in awe. “Fuck he’s beatiful.” Red sighs. Eyeing his pubis bone, he draws his hands over each thigh and pulls Sans to him. He easily twists into his lap. Like a life-size doll he can maneuver the skeleton however he wants.</p><p>Boss scoffs. “If you were horny I could have fucked you before we left.” He takes a peek outside the bedroom door, looking for Cinnamon. Luckily the monster was still out. He pulls his head back in and closes the door with a click. “This is a bad idea.” He warns, but still locks the door.</p><p>Red snorts. “It's only bad if we get caught.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Comeon boss. I know you’ve wanted to shag your ‘favorite’ Sans.” He makes a wide motion over the bed, pointing at the skeleton with a grand gesture of an all you can eat buffet. “Well? Want a bite?”</p><p>Boss growled in his throat, disgusted, yet walking over to the bed without hesitation. “I have standards.” He proclaims, while unfastening his belt. “I’m not just going to fuck some corpse.”</p><p>“...well he's always been a skeleton.” Red shrugs.</p><p>“This is why the others hate us.”</p><p>“Well get your limp noddle dick going and we can leave before they notice.”</p><p>“I’ll shove those words down your throat.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sans was nothing more than a ragdoll.</p><p>The two quickly reposition him and open him up for more <em> stimulating </em>purposes. Red takes the bottom half. Boss takes the top. Only...he’s hesitant to make a move. His brother is over eager to begin. Red has had his eye on Ketchup forever and this sick act was going to be his final sense of closure. But Edge didn’t have any such feelings. He was simply joining along the fun.</p><p>Though it was hard to get in the mood with the skeleton corpse. He admired Sans. Still admired him. Edge rubs a hand over the monster's skull. He missed the color of his eye lights. They once were like diamonds. Now the empty sockets are dull.</p><p>He slips his thumb inside the cinched jaw and prys it open. A small clack sounds as bones unhinge and fall out of place. He sighs a bit at the thought of using his mouth. But he snaps the bone back in place anyway. “He’s falling apart.” Edge warns, “Be careful with him.” With that, he unzipped his pants, letting his cock hit flush against the skeleton's face. He smeared red across the surface of those pale bones. Wanting to dye the blank canvas in a new color. He could clean up later.</p><p>The head of his cock rolled against the smooth surface of bone, only catching when it reached eye socket or the brazen grooves of teeth. It really worked him up. In a couple of minutes Fell was stroking along. His precum had smeared over Sans’s face, creating the perfect tract to roll his hips back and forth.</p><p>He slipped his cock into that agape mouth. Hungry to see how debauched Ketchup could really be. Even though he knew the other wasn’t going to move, he still wanted to see his slutty face full of cum.</p><p>He slipped in without much resistance. But it wasn’t like Sans had a tongue to summon. Instead what he found was his dick hit the back of his jaw- falling out and slid down his vertebrae in his throat. Each notch of bone provided a bumpy stimulating texture to rub into.</p><p>Edge gave a little thrust, fucking into his mouth throat even more. No living gag reflex made it easy for him to buck his hips into that tight opening.</p><p>“Not much to fuck” Edge complained. He thumbed over his own member, stroking himself through Sans’s neck. He could just barely get his whole fist around Sans's vertebrae and his own cock. “Dry. It's the same as masturbating.”</p><p>With a bit of cheeky curiosity he looks over at Red’s side. Wondering if he was faring any better. He is. Thrusts turned erratic. Breath uneven. Eyes shut closed. Red was busy chasing his own bliss. Apparently his own imagination made up for the lack of a life in the skeleton below him. Under his breath he could hear him making small mumbles. Moaning Ketchup’s name. Begging him to be a good boy and stay still. Making small grunts every other wet thrust.</p><p>Fell rarely got to see this dominant side of his brother. It excited him a bit. Normally when they fucked he’d be a lazy shit. A pillow fucking princess, who’d lie back and take his tough loving with a gleeful curse under his breath. Seeing Sans with his face flushed and focused - focussed on getting his limp ass partner to feel good too- was amazing.</p><p>Even though Sans won't go anywhere beneath him, his brother has a tight grip on his hips. Knuckles turned pink from how he was locked in place, but his thumbs caressed circles over that iliac plate. His jerky pounding was actually pretty rhythmic. Boss finds himself captivated by those gyrating hips and staccato thrusts. Every plunge down into the pliable form beneath him, has a lustful boon of electricity to it. The motion rocked Ketchup's body across the creaky bed, making his side feel good too.</p><p>Boss, didn’t even have to move to feel Ketchup’s throat drag along his dick. Every motion was pressing him further and further inside the wedge of his jaw. Inching him bit by bit fully into the monster’s throat with nary a gag. He had made a nice little slip and slide down the back of his mouth that met up with the arch of his spine. Every bump and groove added a nice bit of pressure to the underside of his dick. Making the repeated path, wetter and weamer with every pass.</p><p>“Nngg…!” Red’s voice became surprisingly high pitched as he chased his bliss. Now his technique is forgotten. He hammers away at his own pace. Each of his thumbs loop inside the front holes of Ketchup’s iliac crests, dragging his lower half onto his thick cock. Ketchup's legs are thrown open at his hips and displayed lewdly. Red even makes a move to toss the legs over his hips. But it doesn't keep the skeletons knees from bucking up and down as he is moved back and forth. Back and forth.</p><p>Back and forth his cock slides deep inside of him. The movement is aching now. Even if Sans couldn't feel it, Edge got the bitter end of this roughness. Ketchup’s teeth started grating down on him. He had to return his fingers to the skeletons mouth to hold open his fuck hole.</p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, he was painfully hard, and the slick of his own pre running down Ketchup’s trachea was a gorgeous sight. He wanted to stain him in red magic and, boy oh boy, did he. Every inch he touched was a glow red across Ketchup’s mouth and throat and the top couple of his ribs. He was angled in such a way that if he came now, he might spread his thick cum all over Ketch’s ribcage. And fuck… the thought of that made him push a little closer to the edge. All he could think about was how beautiful it would be for ketchup to have thick spiderwebs of cum all over his insides. He tilted Sans’s skull back and gripped it with both hands. Rocking against his face with a feverish need to get off.</p><p>Or at least, get off before his brother does. Red is panting now. Harder. Making louder and louder sounds of pleasure as he dirty talked to this corpse. Praising him for being so good. Loving the way they fit perfectly.</p><p>Edge groaned, staring at the bedroom door. Frantically jerking himself off inside of Ketch’s throat. He couldn't imagine the horror of Cinnamon walking in on them… or maybe he could. Maybe that was what got him even harder. Thinking of cute innocent Cinnamon filled his mind with a fresh new array of emotions. What would Cinnamon look like if he saw? Would he be horrified? Embarrassed? Would he scold him? Would he smack him?</p><p>Edge’s cheeks burned with the embarrassment of being caught. He felt a twitch inside of himself as the last remains of self-restraint came undone and he exploded. Rosey red magic spurted off inside of ketchup, coating his spine in a trickle of cum. Edge just barely had enough time to pull out and finish along Ketch’s teeth. His thumb rubbed over his sensitive head, but it was worth it to squeeze out the final drops right on top of ketchup's mouth. Smearing it with his paintbrush of a dick along the milky white canvas beneath him. Feeling satisfied and guilty as hell.</p><p>He sits back against the headboard. His mess was goddamn beautiful. He felt horribly for doing this to the classics but hot damn, he made one hell of a last memory with the comedian. That was kinda good. He looks back at the door, unsure why his final train of thoughts had trailed off to Cinammon. Then he looks back at his own brother, who was just finishing up. Good. They had a hell of a mess to clean.</p><p>Just then Red bends down to bite Ketchup's throat.Boss’s jaw clicks open ~about to say something but it's too late. Red’s already laying claim to this pile of bones with a muffled bite and a deep gratifying moan as he cums inside. Spraying his seed over the Sans’s coccyx, the bed, and his bottom false ribs. Boss just tuts his teeth together. Now Ketch has a bite and the bed was a mess. It would be a pain in the ass to cover this.</p><p>To make matters worse his lazy brother fell ontop of Ketchup, spent but not incoherent enough to fuck this up. His left arm just barely braced his weight from caving in atop the ribcage. Edge had also leaned forward to catch him. He grabbed one of his arms and prevented him from breaking their porcelain doll anymore than they already had. Caught between Ketchup and Boss, Red lingered there. Hovering over Ketchup's beautiful cherry dripping covered bones.</p><p>Fuck it was beautiful. He couldn't help but slump down and take a final farewell kiss to his precious Ketchup. He touched a hand to his cheek and smeared bosses cum out the way. Not that it mattered. So eager for the taste of anything he delved inside the slackened jaw and made out with the skeleton. Kissing. Nipping. Biting. Nibbling on the last tresses of his clavicle and fingertips like every inch of Ketchup was so precious.He worshiped him.</p><p>“Come on, sicko.” Boss’s chiding voice snaps him from reality. “We gotta clean him up.” Right, right. Red almost didn't want to move. He’d be content here to fall asleep, dirty with Ketchup until the moment he was gone for good… but he couldn't be that selfish. This was already too self-indulgent. He groans, sitting back on his knees and slowly pulls out from the pussy clamping around him.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“?!” Red chokes on his own spittle as he spots the haze of blue magic swelling from Ketchup’s pelvic inlet. It was mostly unformed. Not at all solid and there was a miasma of colors swirling inside of it. Mostly purples and reds… (from his magic donors) but it was a clear pussy trying to form around him. Squeezing with a tired pulse of an afterglow. Like Ketchup’s own orgasmic bliss had left him quaking.</p><p>Red gulped. Sweaty with a grin that told Boss, he was going to do something stupid. He rocked his hips into Ketchup again. Once wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him… but knowing there was some semblance of ketchup left, manifesting his magic made Red all the more eager for a second round. The clench around his shaft felt warm and wet in a way that made Red really excited. With a jolt of joy he snapped his neck up to look at Boss.</p><p>“He’s alive!” He stares his brother dead in his eyes. Beady red pupils staring back.</p><p>“... please, no more of your games. Just pull out so we can shuffle him into a bath.” Boss crouched off the bed and began getting dressed. Not that he had much to redress himself. He’d only zipped down his pants, but he’d taken off his leather jacket during the most intense biit.</p><p>“No boss!! He’s alive!” Red says again, pointing at his crotch with an amazing sense of pride and lack of public decency. He points again at their coupling. Right between where his girthy cock splits open a wall of magic in two. It's almost like a sheen of purple. A bluish red haze manifesting itself against the stimulation down there. Redmakes wide waves for boss to behold his holy healing cock!</p><p>And when Boss finally does look ( unamused eyes glaring over) the color suddenly drains from his face with a horrible realization. “...It's a magic sickness.” He gasps. He jumps up and goes to the door only to stop himself. Shit. He can't get Cinnamon like this. But he deserves to know his brother is alive! He needs a doctor- not a wake! He strikes a look back at his pathetic brother. 10 years in the labs working as an assistant Sans must have learned something about medicine right?!</p><p>“Mnn… so he’s not falling down? He’s just … what? Hibernating?- coma? ..sleep?” Red tut his teeth. “Well, he was dangerously close to falling anyway. Got a lot of dust on me to prove it.”</p><p>“... but he can be saved.” Boss gulps. “We just need to get him to a doctor that can perform a magic transfusion! Something to stabilize his soul. Sans! Check for a soul!”</p><p>Red hated being ordered around, but he squinted anyway to see the same stat as before 0/1 and the dim light from his rib cage was still intangible. “No good. It's still gone” It really was as if he was falling down… but if that was the case his magic wouldn't be responding like this… it wouldn't be absorbing-</p><p>“ gk!” Red felt a twitch around his cock as his magic was milked for more sustenance. “Feeels … mnn… like his body just woke…” It seemed like the mess boss made around his face was already absorbed too. Lucky for them. The messy paint splatter they’d made was being sucked up like a sponge by Ketchups unconscious body. It was mingling with his own magic, making his ecto pussy feel tighter and more solid. It was starting to take shape too. Creating a small little pearl right where his clit should be and a tubing running though his ribcage that was starting to connect to some walls. Making little cubbies and a womb to store this life giving sap.</p><p>Saliva dripped from Red’s mouth, he couldn't wait to get down and tongue that sweet pussy wide open… but it was already stretched around him. Literally shaped around his cock to be a perfect fit. Snug. Warm. Wet. Red really got a special gift.</p><p>Red rolls his eyes in the back of his skull, relishing in the sudden pressure congealing around him. Pleasure hums through his bones as he gives this new body a test run and gives a little jerk. Slipping all the way out only to wriggle his way back in with a squirm of his hips. He thumbed over Ketch’s clit and pulled out again. This time sliding all the way home while paying special attention to that little bud, Ketch’s walls respond to every sensitive touch. “Ohhh~ this is perfect…” Red hums. “So hot… but… ngghh…. Just what I needed.” He heaves a deep breath of relief as though his stress was melting away in a hot spring. But instead he just shudders a moan and begins slipping in again and again with a wet squelch.</p><p>“Sans!” His brother yells. And honestly it pisses him off a bit because he doesn't want to hear his name or his angels name being spoken in Boss’s grating voice. Especially that tone of voice when Sans has fucked up. “Will you pull your dick out so we can get Ketchup some actual help?!”</p><p>“ I am helpin!” Red stops his thrusting for a second. Just to turn back to his brother with a shit eating grin wide across his face. “He needs a magic transfusion.” He jerks his hips involuntarily as the beauty under him tenses and comes undone. He’d forgotten he’d been rubbing them this whole time. Their poor abused clit throbs painfully. Red sighs, sweeping his hand down a thigh to rest there until Ketchup’s body had time to recover. “If we go to the hospital, alphys will struggle to pull out his soul. We don't got veins… she can't exactly inject something and hope it will work. But if we stimulate his magic directly…” He jerks his hips up to emphasize his point, making Ketchup’s back arch up towards the ceiling. A weak mewl of a sound escapes from his mouth. “Then… we can inject him directly with healthy magic ♥”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading lovelies! ♫-(^w^) I write and do comics too you can find me here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/JellyFicsnFucks">My NSFW Twitter (18+only)</a> and  <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/Jellyficsnfucks"> My Pillowfort♥ </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>